The Reason Why
by The Reel Lifer
Summary: Sometimes Jack wonders why Daniel didn't just kill him. Smutty Absolute Power angst. SLASH.


Title: The Reason Why  
Author: DoctorV  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Category: Angst, AU(?), BottomJack, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, First Time  
Season/Episode: Absolute Power  
Spoilers: Hathor, Absolute Power  
Warnings: Domination/submission  
Summary: Sometimes Jack wonders why Daniel didn't just kill him.  
Notes: Thanks to matsujo9 for beta reading.  
---------------

Sometimes Jack wonders why Daniel didn't just kill him. 

_"Don't you think it was strange you got through security with a loaded gun?"_

Turnabout being fair play and all, an eye for an eye, all those stupid, annoying cliches that mean Daniel should have killed Jack after Jack tried to empty his gun in him. Never mind the energy shield kept Jack from succeeding in killing him. It was the thought that counted, to throw another cliche into the mix. 

_"You never were that bright."_

Instead of killing him, Daniel seduced him. 

_"You're assuming this is not what I wanted all along."_

Sometimes Jack can't tell the difference.

* * *

_"I'm glad you're here, Jack."_

And Daniel was. It was safer for Jack to be there by his side (_where he belonged, had always belonged, a place of honor, his rightful place_) in the bunker. Safer for Jack and safer for Daniel. Someone might get it into their head to use Jack to get to Daniel, otherwise. Just like Sam had done, or _tried_ to do. Sam had used Jack (_batting those big blue eyes, using him like she always did, stringing him along, taking advantage of him, never appreciating his friendship and affection, hasshak_) and sent him off to kill Daniel, to stop him doing what needed to be done. 

And Jack, nothing if not loyal, had done as asked. It was almost funny, and oh so in character, that Jack had tried to shoot him _before_ trying to reason with him. Typical Jack: shoot first, ask questions later. It was part of the man's charm, Daniel supposed. And really, what were a few bullets between (_Beloved_) friends? 

Unable to change Daniel's mind, Jack had stood by helplessly as Moscow burned. Afterward, after threats had been dealt with and the world was reluctantly accepting that it was all for their own good, Daniel took Jack aside and spoke to him. When he was finished, he wasn't sure Jack really understood that what Daniel was doing was for the best, but at least he seemed willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Or maybe he was just biding his time until another opportunity to stop Daniel arose. No matter what anyone might say about Jack O'Neill's intelligence, the man was a genius when it came to strategy. 

The fact that he hadn't even thought to question how he got as far as he did with a gun suggested to Daniel that, subconsciously, Jack hadn't really meant to hurt him. Hadn't wanted to. 

And Jack hadn't even realized it. 

_"You never were that bright._

* * *

Jack isn't sure how it started, or when. All he knows is that he would do anything for Daniel. 

He wishes he could blame it on a chemical like Hathor used, but he knows it isn't. 

_"I'm glad you're here, Jack."_

Sometimes it seems like no time at all between Daniel peeking at him through his eyelashes, head tilted down, shyly admitting to loving him...and Jack screaming Daniel's name, begging for release, staring into those eyes as the world explodes around him like an ecstatic recreation of Moscow burning through him, Daniel's whispered words of love echoing in his ears. 

Sometimes the words are Goa'uld. 

Trust Daniel to be able to take a language Jack has only ever associated with pain and fear and hatred, and turn it into something that sends shivers through his body and fire through his mind. 

_He'll never forget the first time it happened. Gently stroking hands slowly removing clothing, revealing flesh, and who knew Dr. Jackson could be so gentle, but it isn't Dr. Jackson it's just Daniel here and now, vulnerable and beautiful and loving. Head lolling back and to the side as Jack kisses and sucks and licks Daniel's neck, sighing his pleasure and Jack's name. Teeth scrape skin and he gasps, eyes flying open as his arms tighten around his lover, demanding more, words Jack doesn't recognize spilling from Daniel's mouth. _

"What's that mean?" Jack whispers in his ear, breath ghosting over it and teasing a shudder from the man. 

"B-Beloved." Daniel whispers, hand stroking up to cup the back of Jack's head and pull him close, lips capturing Jack's earlobe and gently sucking. 

Suddenly all Jack can think of is Hathor, and how she once called Daniel **her** "Beloved," and Jack isn't sure who he's holding, because maybe some of that snake bitch is in Daniel now and maybe...maybe... 

"Love me. Always. Please. Beloved." His voice drops so Jack can barely hear. "...I love you, Jack..." 

And then it doesn't matter, because all he can hear is Daniel, Daniel's voice, calling him Beloved, and when Daniel clings to him like this, all need and desire and love, he'll gladly be Daniel's Beloved. 

Jack crushes their lips together, stopping the flow of words and any further uncertainty, and Daniel gasps into his mouth, arching his body against Jack's and shaking with desire. 

Sometimes Jack wonders if Daniel gets some perverse thrill from twisting the snakeheads' language to suit his purposes. 

Sometimes Jack wonders if he does too.

* * *

_"You're assuming this is not what I wanted all along."_

Jack was Daniel's (_Beloved_). He just didn't know it yet. 

_"I...I love you, Jack." _

"What!" 

Daniel ducked his head, staring down at the floor for a moment before tentatively glancing up at the man who had once been his best friend. From the softening of his expression, it seemed Jack was a sucker for pleading blue eyes no matter what the gender. 

"What--How...?" Jack fumbled for words, an admission of love obviously not what he was expecting. "I mean--What!" 

"Well after your impressive display trying to shoot me -- good aim, by the way -- I figure...what do I have to lose?" Daniel shrugged and gave him a sad smile. 

"Okay," Jack said slowly, "you..." 

"Love you." 

Jack pointed at him in acknowledgement. "That. Yes. As in...?" He gestured vaguely, questioningly. 

"Aaas in I'd like nothing more than to kiss you right now." Daniel supplied. 

"Oh." Jack said simply, eyebrows raised, digesting the information. 

It would have been simple enough to bend Jack to his affections, coerce him, trick him, take advantage of him (_like Sam did_). But he wanted Jack willing, wanted Jack to come to him (_love him_) of his own free will. 

_"Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked quietly, holding himself very still. _

"I just..." Daniel tilted his head a little, close enough that he could feel Jack's breath on his lips. "Jack...?" He asked, pleaded, begged with that one word. 

"Daniel?" Jack didn't move, though nothing was stopping him. Nothing but Daniel's eyes, seeking and begging for permission. It was amazing what Daniel could talk him into... 

Daniel leaned forward, lips barely grazing Jack's, staying still as they shared their breath, letting his eyes drift shut as he finally closed the distance between them. Though he didn't participate at first, Jack gave in to instinct when Daniel's tongue slid across his mouth, seeking entrance. A hand rested against his cheek, fingers curling around his head to pull him closer and hold him in place, and he gave in to the desire to touch as well. 

Jack was a tactile man. He needed to touch, to feel, for things to make sense. He understood things much better when they were tangible. 

Telling Jack he loved him wasn't enough. He had to show him. 

_Fingers raked down the cloth-covered chest, stopping only once they'd reached the end of the shirt, poised in front of the man's groin. _

"Daniel..." Jack whispered, trying to pull away. The fingers shot forward, gently stroking the bulge in his pants, and he groaned. 

"Please, Jack..." Pressing his body against Jack's, Daniel insistently stroked and massaged, using his free hand to pull Jack's head close enough to capture his lips again. 

One more token attempt at protesting and Jack gave in, threading his fingers through Daniel's hair and resting his other hand on the small of his back. "Daniel," he sighed, submitting to the man's ministrations. 

It was almost easy. Jack went to affection like a moth to a flame. 

And Daniel would never let anyone (_Sam, hasshak_) use that against him again. Jack was _his_. 

_"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."_

* * *

Sometimes Jack wonders why Daniel didn't kill him. 

_"Jack. Nice to see you."_

He wonders why, instead, Daniel made him fall in love with him. 

_"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."_

Wonders _when_ Daniel made him fall in love with him. 

_"Well the truth is we couldn't have done any of this without your help and I probably should have been more appreciative."_

Wonders if he was already in love with Daniel. 

_Arms encircle him, holding him close, hands petting whatever skin they happen upon. Legs tangle with his until he doesn't know which are whose. Lips place slow, gentle, lazy kisses on his shoulder. _

Jack hasn't felt this content since...he can't remember when. 

He snuggles against the warmth of his bedmate, lover, best friend, Daniel, wishing he could somehow get closer than they already are. 

Daniel chuckles softly and squeezes him tightly, because he understands the desire to be held and touched and impossibly close. Jack loves him for that, if nothing else. A kiss presses against his forehead and Jack smiles, knowing he loves him for much more. 

He loves Daniel. 

_"Daniel!" Jack gasps, fingers digging into the sheet below him. _

Daniel's blue eyes stare into his intensely in the mirror. "Not yet." He commands, thrusting again. 

Throwing his head back, Jack arches against him, toward him, hips twisting to find the best angle, finding it. Jack cries out and Daniel stops briefly, trembling and covered with sweat, to lean his forehead against the back of Jack's head. "Not...yet." He pants, tilting his head to kiss Jack's gaping mouth, possessing it, possessing him, keeping his body thrumming with pleasure but denying him completion. 

"...please..." Jack whispers, hand reaching back to alternately stroke and clench on Daniel's skin as tremors run through him. Daniel shifts slightly and Jack's entire body clenches, drawing a gasp from him. 

"Not yet." Daniel repeats, sliding one arm around Jack's waist as his other hand clutches the man's hip. Suddenly he's pounding into him, lifting Jack's body with each thrust, and Jack doesn't care what Dr. Jackson's done or what countries he's blown up or that he effectively controls the entire planet, because he's screaming Daniel's name. 

"Now!" Daniel gasps, breaking him apart and putting him back together with a word. 

Sometimes Jack wonders why Daniel didn't kill him. 

_"I'm glad you're here, Jack."_

The rest of the time he knows. 


End file.
